


Like I won't Feel Lonely Anymore.

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: After a failed party that happened in the Golden Dawn's headquarters (see Celebration of the Golden Dawn, can be found on my Dashboard), Solid and Dmitri, his former teammates and now new friends, visit a devastated Alecdora late in the night to fix his mood.
Relationships: Alecdora Sandler/Solid Silva/Dmitri Brint
Kudos: 1





	Like I won't Feel Lonely Anymore.

"Hey, Alecdoraaa~! We're here!" My door opened and revealed a cheerful Solid and a timid Dmitri.

"H- how are you?" The shorter man asked.

"Well, I'm... What should I say now...."

I saw them both getting closer to me. Solid's face had a seemingly pitiful smile - his usual expression, and Dmitri was obviously worried. I had called them as, let's say friends. We kept a little of contact after that tragedy of an exam we took, but I know deep inside that we all tried our best, and it's that Yuno is overpowered or something. After that party, that I and Elf guy destroyed, I needed to see someone that wasn't from our squad, and I felt the need to ask them to come here in the middle of the night. I wonder how did their superiors let them leave for such a silly reason...

"I made a mess in our hall if you saw. And now I have no guts to see Captain or anyone else in the squad. If they point me with their finger they won't be wrong. I just can't stand it and that's all..." I sounded pathetic as hell, but for some reason I can in front of these two guys. Feels like we always knew each other somehow...

Solid left a bottle of fine royal wine he somehow managed to steal from his brother or sister and grabbed my face. "We're here for you, Dora, boy! Look, I stole Nozel's wine for you!"

"A- and I baked some cupcakes... Apparently, having Kirsch in the squad somehow helps..." Dmitri gave me a small, shy smile.

I sighed and made a grimace. "Thanks..." I couldn't bring myself to smile. I didn't feel like it.

"You guys in the Golden Dawn are almost as good as in our royal palace hehe." Solid said and without hesitation, jumped on my bed. That annoyed me, but I let it slip.

He jumped up and down on his butt to check how soft my bed was. "I like a firm mattress too!"

"Sigh, alright. Where is this wine and cupcakes..." I didn't admit it to them, but all this did me good. I had moved from my room for days after that God forsaken party.

Dmitri offered me one of his cupcakes, with two eyes that sparked with happiness for some reason. "I... Really would like to have your and Solid's opinions..."

I raised an eyebrow with his weird behaviour and took a bite. It was nice, and the frosting on top made it better.

"You got some on your nose!" Solid said and wiped it with his finger.

"Thanks, I suppose..."

"You too, Dmitri! Argh, why do I feel like you don't know how to eat like noblemen!" He was obviously doing that on purpose with that voice, and wiped Dmitri's cheek with the same finger, and licked it. I took a glimpse of him blushing. Solid chuckled, with his usual annoying look.

"Here!" He opened the wine with a bottle opener and offered us two portable cups he brought, and one for him.

"You be careful with that, kid..." I warned him, since he was just 18.

"Come ooooon, don't be as boring as Nozel is!" He suddenly wrapped an arm around my neck and took a long sip of his drink. I wondered if he can handle it...

I tried to drink as little as possible, because it seemed like we'd be taking care of the little Silva. Dmitri also didn't drink too much, and he also seemed troubled for some reason.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly, while Solid was acting like a stupid kid next to me. That thing hit him hard...

"I just wanted to know... You still like that Vangeance guy?..."

To his question, Solid stopped being silly and looked at me with the same serious gaze.

"That- that doesn't even matter now!... Don't be nosy!"

"No, it does! I don't want my friend hurt because of a Captain that won't even turn to look at him! And..." With that phrase, he grabbed the hair near my nape and pulled me into a sloppy kiss.

"Hngh?!?" I let a surprised grunt eacape my throat. "W- what was that for?!"

Solid looked surprised. "You actually made the first move?! Dude, you stole my glory!" Silva grinned, and grabbed Dmitri's curly hair to kiss him too. That was all weird as fuck...

"Alright, I got my glory back now."

The Coral Peacocks' guy almost cried and hid his face in his palms.

I glared at Solid, demanding explanations. He grinned again.

"I can't stand seeing you in pain, alright?!...", Dmitri told me in a broken voice. The kisses weren't even an issue somehow. I didn't know what these two were planning, but...

"Dora, we told you, we both want you happy..." Solid told me, while caressing my cheek, and leaning to kiss me. His kiss was amateurish, but tried to imitate a passionate manner he probably had seen somewhere. Not that I'm one to talk, I also have no experience on such stuff... I had dedicated this life to Captain, though it seems I can't face him after what I did in that party...

They both were two amateur idiots, but I appreciated their tries. And... I didn't know why, but I liked the turn of the things, even though that was so out of context and embarrassing.

Solid was already glued on me, and Dmitri also hugged me tightly while pressing his fluffy head on my chest. "I love you two... And I don't want you hurt..."

"You do what?..." That was too sudden. We knew each other somehow, but it was mostly typical company we could have.

"He's right... And I love you two as well..." Solid on the other side of me answered. I was literally trapped in hugs.

I cowardly started touching them back, and it felt... Nice...? I hadn't felt nice in my life since the day Captain saved me...

They were both warm and soft... I brought them closer, even if it felt embarrassing to show softness. I leaned on Solid's head and then on Dmitri's head, and sighed. "... I'm glad you're here..."

It was one of the few times Solid wasn't being an insolent, and actually stayed quiet, hugging us both, touching our hands, and rubbing our knees. "You two guys..." He started. "You're both hot, goddamnit!" He chuckled as usually, but he didn't do anything really annoying.

"If you weren't here I'd still feel bad that Noelle beat me..." He leaned on my chest and stroked Dmitri's cheek by pinching it softly.

"I guess companionship is not that bad after all..." I told them and stroked their hair. I always wished these moments were with Captain Vangeance. But it was worth it, even if I'd didn't want to drop my mask of coolness to them, because it was embarrassing, damn...

Dmitri smiled and entwined his fingers with Solid's. "It's always so nice to have your people around... And let me tell you, it was interesting to meet you two... Everyone was saying that you are bad people because of the ways you act... But all I see is two lonely souls..."

Solid cried a tear. "It's difficult to be royalty sometimes... I'm afraid Nozel doesn't love me as much as he loves Noelle..."

I wanted to stay cool, but after hearing him sob - the wine did it's job as well - I couldn't resist the urge to hold him tighter and give him a kiss on his forehead. And I had never done such a thing before. Saving everything for the Captain was not worth it at all...

"Solid, don't cry please..." Dmitri also kissed him and wiped his tears away.

"I'm always trying like mad but he ends up preferring the bi-"

"Don't say something you might regret for your sister..." He smiled again and have him another kiss on the lips.

"What now, did we come here to comfort me or Dora? I bet he's jealous now, kiss him too, ok?" The Silva told him between fading sobs, and that made me not be able to contain a very small chuckle as well.

"Look, he did it, the bastard did it, he smiled!" Solid poked my cheek with his index.

"N- no, I didn't!" I tried to deny the obvious, but of course I failed.

Dmitri smiled and kissed me on the lips too, like before, and the more this went on the easier I was indulging in. "See, Solid, now he's not jealous..." He smiled again and rubbed his face on my chest.

This continued for more, they kissed me and each other quite a few times, until they dropped me on the bed and got both on top of me. They... Made me laugh, like, laugh for real, between kisses I could keep the pace of, they kept my wrists forcefully down, to kiss me to their hearts content, the two bastards...

They were laughing too, and it made my heart lighten somehow. My lips and chin were all wet from both of them, and I started feeling dizzy with that feeling.

It was the most embarrassing thing, but my member had swollen in my pants, because obviously these kisses were hot, the more I got the better they became...

"Oops... Dora seems to be having fun here..."

"Hmm... I want to take care of this, right Solid?..." They both had a sly look on their eyes now, and that made me blush.

"H- guys, isn't that going a bit too far?..."

"Ah, Dora, come on, why do you want to ruin the fun?... We know you want it..."

"Alright, I do, but... Are you sure?"

"Dude we probably are more sure than your dick is tall, hehe"

"Hah?! You really want to know now, Silva kid?!" I provoked him with a suggestive smile, and without thinking much unzipped my pants and removed it from there.

I really heard Silva gulping and Dmitri wowing quietly. Well, I'm average even - even, goddamn - at that, but these two idiots were so hungry for that, they acted like I was any super size or something. Do they really want me so much? Is that so?!

"Guys... You really meant that you two love me?!..."

"Of course we did!"

They leaned again to kiss me with care - why though care so much about old man Dora... Solid didn't contain himself too much and started cowardly touching me * _there_ *

"H- hey... That's embarrassing..."

"Ah, come on now..." The orange haired boy also touched me, a bit more than Silva dared to do.

"I guarantee you we both love you, Alecdora!" He told me and lied next to me. Silva stayed near my other side like before, but now they were sensually touching my erection, very slightly, only to provoke me.

Whatever they did they were both embarrassed as fuck, and it showed. Probably more than I was. That made me make a dirty smile, probably dirtier than I wanted it to be. "Are you guys trying not to look virgin?! Don't force yourselves to do things that embarrass you!" I told them half seriously, but with an amused chuckle.

"W- well.... I... Really wanted that!" Solid turned his back to us and acted completely out of his usual overly confident character, and hid his face under my pillow. "I- I like you since the exam..." And I thought I had heard it all in this life.

"M- m- me too..." Dmitri was no longer near me, he actually hid himself under the goddamn bed as fast as lightning. "Y- y- you were so passionate and intense, and loud..."

"... And handsome... And manly... And hot..."

I raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh hard after what they told me. "Guys, are you seriously alright? If Vangeance-sama doesn't think I'm adequate, this means I'm not, how can you think of all these compliments now?! Are you trying to make me feel alright with myself?!"

Then, they both came out of their hiding places in the speed of light and bonked my head simultaneously. "Ouch! Hey?"

"You're not taking us seriously?!?" They yelled the same thing in my face.

"Hey, hey, guys..." I waved my hands as a gesture to calm down. "It's not... I just am not used to people feeling like that for me, that's all..."

"You think we were alright telling you from the start?!" Solid smacked my head again. "We didn't even know if you were alright with the affection we showed you at first!!"

"Solid is right..." Dmitri patted where they hit me to relieve from pain. "He and I felt attraction to each other since that day, but we also both liked you... This sounds so debauched but..."

"It isn't!" Solid yelled at him and gave him a kiss on the corner of the mouth. "Is it that bad that I love both of my former teammates?!..." He smiled, probably to the thought.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry I even felt bad about it, Solid..." He looked down, with guilt, and touched the Silva's hand. Solid squeezed it back.

"We decided that I'd be nice if we finally confessed to you somehow... And we hate seeing you sulking for that Captain of yours!" That Silva boy always so raw...

"You have to admit it... I hate to tell you but I don't think you'll ever be loved back by him..." Dmitri's other hand travelled on my cheek and brushed it.

"Yeah... But don't pity me you two..." I felt like my voice cracked a bit, because they were honest, and not really pitying me...

I could see them both shaking their heads above me with my blurry eyes. Then they moved down on me and we group hugged. No actually, they flooded me with another ton of kisses all over my face and neck, and they were pulling apart the buttons of my tunic to have more access on my skin.

That was all weird, for the first time I was horny and crying without being alone here thinking about Vangeance-sama...

"Shh... We're here for you..."

"No, let him cry it out..."

"Right..."

"You two..." I sniffed and sobbed and brought them close. They continued comforting me, and soon were brave enough to touch me down there again, this time properly, and with more affection than I ever put on myself...

My mood was soon a lot better, I was trying not to act all excited though, because it was embarrassing. I wanted to laugh and moan, but kept it mostly for myself.

They noticed. "Hey, Doraaa! Don't do that, I want to hear you, alright?!"

"Don't call me that!" I gave him a giant playful smile and pulled his fluffy fringe to kiss him. It was all laughs and cuteness, until I felt moisture on my erection. That scared me for a moment.

"Wh- what the heck, Brint?!?" I screeched.

And I scared him... "S- sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"You little Fire bastard, you stole my glory again!" Solid pouted when he saw Dmitri actually sucking on me.

"Do you want it back now?!" And, this was slightly cursed, but Dmitri actually gave him a sly grin. Then without warning, kissed Solid, who blushed frantically.

"Ah, god, that's a compact heart attack, you don't want me to die so early, do you?!" He yelled at him and kissed him again, more furiously, he was almost eating his face. "Oh, by the sea serpents, I'm having two in one now, god! Dora, you taste so good on him! The combo is fire, damn..."

"Mmmhmh, Solid, I can't breathe..."

"Your fault..."

I had to admit to myself that watching them make out like that in front of me made me leak a bit. I bit my lip and my hand acted almost on It's own and gropped their thighs and crotches, that obviously were also overwhelmed. That made them blush like hell and almost slapped my hand away.

"Don't do this without warning, you'll kill us!"

"Sigh, you're both so helpless..."

"Alecdora... Can you do that again, please..." Dmitri's voice stuttered and hid himself in Solid's chest.

I didn't say anything, I just gropped his hard groin above his clothes and he almost screeched.

I liked that and made it more intense, I even slipped my hand in his clothes. He cried, god what do I cause to them.

"That's unfair!" Solid yelled and grabbed one of his trembling hands and put it on his throbbing cock. "Serve your royal!"

Dmitri nodded while trembling and stroked Solid. I noticed that made him even more overwhelmed. I smiled, very amused. "You're so cute..." I told him and made sure I was caressing him nicely. I wanted to make him even cuter.

"Heyy... Don't say such things!" He shuddered.

"But you are!" Solid laughed slyly and stroked his head.

"Guys!" He clinged on Solid more and stroked him with his trembling hands, while I kept teasing him, keeping a steady pace so I wouldn't make him finish or something.

"Why are you both like that?!"

"Dora, see, he can't take hotness! He's obviously not used to it since he has to see Mr. Narcissus every day, he kills the mood, hahaha!" Solid laughed, but his laughter was transformed in moans.

"You two, come down here and kiss me again..." It was difficult to say, but I needed that.

The nodded and leaned on me, while hungrily taking turns to kiss me, but they were both greedier this time. Simultaneously, we were stroking each other's members and loosening our clothes.

"Hey, that was my turn!" Solid moaned in fake complaint and gently pushed Dmitri away to kiss me and lick the saliva we all left around my mouth.

"Solid... Can you move a bit now?!... My turn..." Dmitri asked gently, and proceeded to kissing his nape because he was a disobeying little brat, and needed a sweet punishment...

"Hey... Hey!" Solid complained as he bit his neck and removed his silky shirt to brush his fingers on his nipples that quickly hardened with the sudden change of temperature. "Haah..."

I noticed that his exposed cock twitched to the indirect stimulation. I grinned. I traced a finger from his chest down to his belly sensually to see how he'd react. He winced and frowned in fake annoyance. "Seems like royal boy doesn't like others to take advantage of him..." I said cunningly and teased the wet tip of his erection, while stroking myself with my other hand.

Dmitri pulled the brat's arms behind his head so he wouldn't resist his touches. "... N- no..." The bliss on his expression betrayed his words. "Don't tease me anymore... I want you!" He whimpered. "Please... Come at me with your everything! Don't play with me..."

His words made me shiver and want him more. I sat on my butt and grabbed his torso to hug him, while Dmitri was still working on his neck and chest.

I stroked his afro to distract him. "Come under my covers and cuddle me..." I whispered and kissed them both. That's the cutest thing I think I have ever said in my life, I even surprised myself...

They nodded, eyes half closed with lust and affection, and I helped them fully undress, while they did the same for me.

I smiled and guided them under the warm blankets. We were crashing on each other, hugging and kissing and stroking each other, sloppily but lovingly.

"Dora, love us..."

"I love you, idiots..." I told them between their continuous, alternating kisses. I could be the happiest man at the time... They were devouring my whole face, neck and chest while stroking me to climax. I didn't even have time to breathe... "Ah, you..." With a sharp inhale, I came, and the damn Silva took a chance to try my semen just after.

He got a little on his index and licked it."... Salty... Like you!" He loved to make me mad... But I just rolled my eyes to him.

Wanting to please them too, I stroked them with each hand, while also nipping their cheeks and lips between smiles.

"Ah, please!..." Brint cried while I bit his ear. His whole face was more red than his magic and he clung to me even more. His lips brushed on my neck and he whispered that he was too close to finish, then sucked that area well enough to leave a hickey. I didn't want to complain and hurt him or something, because he's not like the royal spoiled kid. Going easy on him was my best option, and I gradually put more effort on him, while I was being as rough as possible with Solid for punishment. Or because I was sure he'd like if I bit him harder...

They were cute, the morons... The faces they made were absolute gems. Silly, loving, lustful, annoyed... I adored the differences between them, Dmitri was shyer, and more tender and allowed me to express myself on him, but the Silva idiot was always pouting while moaning and was trying to * _fight back_ *... "Doraaa~!"

"Don't call me that, stupid..." I kissed his forehead and then his lips, while he was climaxing.

"But- but, Dora, you are Dora to me, whatever you say!" He told me with pouty lips and a blush, and crossed his arms.

On the other hand Dimitri buried his face in my chest in bliss after his own orgasm and clung like that silently, but he was trembling and sweating. He's a precious guy...

I hugged both and kissed their heads. "Stay for the night, will you?..."

They both looked at me with sceptical faces. "Nozel will kill me..."

"And what if Captain gets worried if she won't find me at the base?..."

"You're right... You better get going then..." I mean, true, these were problems... It would be sad to sleep alone thought, after that...

"You know something?! Screw Nozel! If he cared more he'd be worried, which means he won't be..." Silva exclaimed as he saw me sulking, even though I tried to hide it.

Dmitri frowned. "I'm sure your brother loves you..." He leaned towards him and kissed him gently.

"Whatevs... What about you? Won't you stay with us? I mean, tell your Captains you had to see someone important, she'll understand!" Solid winked at him, and made him blush.

"Y- you're not wrong... I'll stay... Alecdora needs us after all..."

"E- eh?!? That's not true!" I sharply told him.

"Poor Dora is a bad liar!..." Solid poked my nose with a playful smirk.

Dmitri smiled in agreement and kissed my cheek.

"Bravo, guys, you got me... You just really want to make me say it..."

"Yeah, but when you were asking us to come and cuddle you under your covers you were somehow able to say such tooth rotting stuff, right?!"

I tried to remain calm to Solid's statement, but I felt my eyebrow twitching. "Anyway..."

They stopped making fun of me to listen. "Gonna prepare the shower, we can't sleep like that sweaty mess. You two are following me in the bathroom right now, I hear nothing..." I acted a bit like a parent, since I'm the oldest of us, but I'm almost sure I should cool up because Silva boy is going to make crazy fun of me.

"K, dad." And, I was right. I rolled my eyes and I pulled them with me.

"Hey, Alecdora, that hurt!"

"How dare you, I'm royalty!!"

Despite their complaints, I kept silent and dragged them im the bathroom. I was too tired to sit and discuss it more, but I was very grateful of what happened. Like a weight left my chest. I felt like I'd never feel lonely again...


End file.
